fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Onic14
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Onic14! Thanks for your edit to the User:Onic14 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 10:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) it's Eternano, not Magic Particles btw. And sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Tbh they'd be called Combination Spells, not a new type of magic entirely. They exist. But I'd keep away from the term Ancient Magic, we already have Ancient Spells and Lost Magic (which are the same thing as far as I'm concerned). This can just be classified as normal magic btw, because people have done them before. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I meant to reply earlier but I've been busy. Anyway, sure, go ahead, but it really does seem like a way to group together a bunch of powers. I'd tone the powers down so they all fit in. But go ahead. And the name is fine :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Onic, I was wondering if I could use one of your Magics, Element Union, for a character of mine called Shade Wolfe. I want him to use both Darkness Magic and Fire Magic. Jason Tolliver (talk) 02:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sure, go ahead. 21:41:28 Sat Black Lightning Request Black Lightning isn't really a rage mode magic. The magic eats aaway at the soul of the user with every use, either killing them or turning them into a monster without a soul. The user has to focus all their hate, anger, bloodlust, sorrow and pain into their magic. Even worse a wound made by this magic NEVER heals fully, think Morgul Blades from LOTR, I'd go for Red Lightning thats more keyed to a "Rage Mode" Yaminogaijin (talk) 12:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no. Partly because anyone can do this if they're inventive enough. In addition, Kitsune are not a Slayer type and never will be. Tell you what, you can make it a set of special armours that have beasts sealed within them summoned through Requip- just remove the Slayer-type parts and you'll be good. It'd make more sense that way. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, the new version wouldn't have anything to do with Take Over. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Remove any reference to Take Over and Soul Blade is good. Also your city should have its age moved down, but it's up to you. It's pretty interesting otherwise. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Onic, i was wondering if i could use your element union magic for a character of mine thats in the works at the moment, none of your currently listed combos intrested me that much but the magic was your idea so i thought it best to get your permission for it, the elements i was thinking about are light and water. Idea7366 (talk) 22:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Idea7366 Another user of soul blade magic. Hi I was wondering if I could add another wielder of soul blade? MightM94 (talk) 05:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC)